Bloodline: The Tale of Naruto
by edward-zeklos101
Summary: What if the Yondaime decided not to use Naruto as Jinchurriki? What if he found another way? Read and find out! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own!!!

Summery: What if the Yondaime decided to not to use Naruto as Jinchuuriki? What if he found another way? Read and find out!

A/N: This is the first Chapter of the re-written story. I apologize for any mistakes you may notice, unfortunately I do not have a beta reader as of yet so just look over it.

Pairings: I'm not big on romance but i understand it's pretty important to the story. I will not do a harem....it's just way too complicated and a tad unrealistic for me. I don't really who pairs with who but for Naruto these are my choices.

Hinata

Ino

Kin

Zanya (OC) you'll meet her later on.

and...Sakura I guess.

_**Anyway please review and let me know what you think! Criticism is good as long as it's constructive. Not that I'm worried if you 'Flame' me that just says that you need a life even more than i do!**_

* * *

**BLOODLINE: TALE OF NARTO**

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was setting in his office, hastily going through paper work, when two chunin entered his office in a rush. Seeing the looks of annoyance and agitation on their face, he immediately guessed what the problem was. "Is Naruto Causing trouble again?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, he is defacing the Hokage Monument," one of the Chunin answered.

"And this time with paint!" the other added.

Sighing Hiruzen sat the paper he was currently reading down. He put his pipe away and placed the Hokage hat upon his head before standing and making his way through the halls of the Hokage tower, up the stairs and onto the roof.

Looking out toward the Hokage Mountain, he saw Naruto hanging by a rope; paintbrush and paint can in hand. His blonde hair was noticeably blowing in the wind from the high altitude, whipping across his forehead. The blonde's customary neon orange jacket was tied around his waist, twisting against the rope as he swung side to side. The Hokage Mountain, Hiruzen noticed with disappointment and more than a little amusement, was completely covered in obscene gestures and writings. On the ground below Naruto a crowd had started to form and began yelling up at the blonde prankster.

"Look at what he did!"

"You'll pay for what you did!"

"Stop doing this!"

"Hey, stop causing trouble!"

Naruto just grinned at this and screamed back at them, "Shut up Morons! None of you would be able to do something like this." He smiled wider_._

"Geez…what has that idiot done?"

The Hokage turned his head to the voice, "Hn?"

"Hokage-sama I apologize for this." The ninja who spoke said.

"Ah Iruka," the Hokage said in recognition.

"What the hell are you doing during class time?" Iruka yelled, "Get down here you moron!"

Naruto hearing the voice of his sensei began to panic, "Oh no! That's Iruka sensei."

Naruto frantically began trying to untangle himself from his rope but was unsuccessful. Iruka had already jumped up from the Hokage tower, grabbed Naruto while cutting the rope, and safely landed on the ground. Not wasting time Iruka quickly tied Naruto up using the rope he was hang from and dragged the kicking and screaming idiot back to class.

Throwing Naruto down in the front of the room Iruka glared at the blonde. Naruto seeing Iruka glare proceeded to just stick his tongue out at the chunin instructor.

"Tomorrow is the Shinobi Academy's graduation exam and you have failed it the last two times!" Iruka yelled, "This isn't the time to cause trouble, Idiot!"

"Tch, whatever," Naruto huffed.

Iruka, if possible, only got even angrier, "Time for 'Henge No Jutsu' test! Everyone line up!"

The class yelled back, "What!" angrily and sent several glares at Naruto.

"That's right, everyone change **perfectly** into me."

One by one the students of the class stood in front of Iruka and changed perfectly, for the most part, into the instructor. Sasuke Uchiha had just finished performing the Henge, the confident if not arrogant smirk never leaving his face. Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's.

"It's your turn loser," he said. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha. Naruto longed to the show the Uchiha up to put the arrogant jerk in his place…but that would require Naruto to actually be a better ninja, something he was not at the moment, though he wouldn't mention out loud.

"Alright Iruka sensei watch this!" The blonde exclaimed. Naruto quickly went through hand signs necessary for the Henge and called out, "Henge!" Instantly the surrounding area was covered in smoke. When it cleared it was not a perfect copy of Iruka standing there however, instead there stood a tall, beautiful, blonde haired, completely naked, except for the wisp of smoke covering her more private parts, goddess. The goddess leaned in close to Iruka, a grin on her face, and whispered in a lustful voice.

"How's this Iruka sensei?"

Iruka eyes widen humorously as he stumbled backward mumbling incoherently. Deciding that he had tortured his poor sensei enough Naruto dropped the Henge and couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on Iruka's face.

Iruka's confusion swiftly changed to anger as he yelled out at the blond, his fist slowly closing in on the blondes head, "You moron! Don't invent such stupid skills." Iruka turned back to the class and sighed, "Okay everyone let's continue our lesson."

***

Once again Naruto was hanging by a rope in front of the Hokage Mountain, only time he had a bucket of paint remover and a scrub brush. Scrubbing hard against the mountain, Naruto sent a glare over at Iruka. Seeing his glare Iruka spoke, "You're not going home until you get this clean."

"Bleh," Naruto muttered. "Like I care, it's not like I have anyone to go home to."

A worried look was now plastered on the scarred chunin's face, "Na-ruto…" he spoke tentatively.

"What?" Naruto asked still busy scrubbing the Mountain and not bothering to look at his sensei.

"Well uhm…if everything is cleaned up…I'll be you some ramen."

Naruto's face instantly lit up as grinned at blindingly at Iruka, "Yatta, I'll work as hard as I can."

Naruto rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and began working as hard as he could, and finished cleaning the paint from the Mountain at an amazing pace.

"All done Iruka Sensei!"

Iruka's eyes widen before he smiled and shook his head, "Okay knucklehead let's go."

***

Both teacher and student could be found at the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Sitting in silence both were thoroughly enjoying their meal, especially Naruto. As they ate, Iruka couldn't help but to think about his blonde companion. Naruto was such a mystery to the scarred chunin. The blonde always pulled all these pranks and did all these stupid things. Yet, Iruka could never figure out what motivated the blonde to do such things.

"Ne…Naruto, why were you doing that to the Monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?"

Naruto turned to Iruka slurping down the noodles in his mouth and answered, "Of course I know who they are. Basically the Hokages are the strongest ninja in the village, Right? And among them is the Yondaime, a hero who saved the village from a fox demon."

"Then why?" Iruka asked confused.

"Well," Naruto began, "one day I'm going to get the title of Hokage…and then I will surpass all the previous Hokage!"

_'Wow I've never seen him so…determined,"_ Iruka thought.

"And then I'll make the village Acknowledge my strength!" Naruto finished exclaiming.

Iruka stared at the blonde a smile forming on hi slips. He understood better now. Naruto was just like Iruka as a kid. The pranks, everything, was because Naruto only wanted acknowledgement, however he could get.

_'Maybe I should explain to him that he's only gaining the wrong kind of attention." _Iruka mused.

"Ano…Iruka sensei…I have a little request." Naruto spoke, breaking Iruka from his musing.

"Let me guess, you want a second bowl of ramen?"

"No," Naruto drug out, "ano could I borrow you Hitai-ate

Grinning Iruka turned to Naruto, "Oh this?" He tugged on the band around his forehead, "no no, this is what you get after graduating. It's a symbol that you've come of age. Maybe you get one tomorrow."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, "Stingy sensei."

Iruka laughed at the blonde's plight.

***

The old Hokage smirked as he watched Iruka and Naruto through his gazing orb. It warmed his heart to see someone so attached to the boy. Although he was pretty sure that if the blonde would stop playing pranks and be a little more respectful then he wouldn't have to work so hard for acknowledgement. Though it is not as if there are not those who already acknowledge the genin hopeful. It seemed that anyone who gave the boy a chance to prove himself would instantly be wrapped up in the blonde's warm and carefree attitude. However his pranks made it hard for anyone to be around the blonde and not be wary. Heck, he loved the boy like a grandson but was still very cautious around the boy.

Hiruzen's smirk turned into a frown as he thought of how the boy's life could have turned out. He still remembers that night 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked and he met the Naruto for the first time…

_Flashback:_

Hiruzen had just gotten his family to safety and had just made it to the Hokage's office when the Yondaime Hokage stepped out of the door, a scowl on his face and a child in his arms. Immediately Hiruzen was curious as to who this child was and what exactly Minato, The Yondaime, had planned for him.

"Minato…why do you have a baby? And who is this baby?"

Minato looked up his eyes haunted, "Sarutobi-sama this is my son Naruto Namikaze."

_'His son?'_ It was startling he had not even known Minato was seeing someone. But still the old man smiled at successor, "Do you want me to take him to safety?"

Minato shook his head. "No, Naruto will be coming with me."

Hiruzen's eyes widen, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, Naruto will play and integral part in the Kyuubi's defeat." Minato replied.

"How he's just a baby?" Hiruzen demanded, "Minato please, tell me what is going on."

Sighing Minato asked, "You've heard of Jinchuuriki before, right?"

"Minato you can't possibly mean to use this boy, your son as a sacrifice." Hiruzen shouted.

"If that was the only choice I had, then yes as Hokage I would sacrifice my son to save this village. You would do the same. However I have found a way around that."

Hiruzen looked at Minato expectantly.

"I only have little time to explain this, so listen closely. I plan to use the Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin to remove the Kyuubi's soul. Now I know that normally this wouldn't kill the Kyuubi and that he would be able to return. However I found out that if his power is contain and destroyed also, he would have no way to return."

"And how do you plan to contain and destroy his power?" Hiruzen asked.

"By using the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, I can seal the power within Naruto. However this would not destroy the Kyuubi and more than likely it would take Naruto over. That is why I plan to us a two more seals. The first is Shishou Fuuin; this seal will regulate the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto own. The last seal is, The Fuuinjutsu: Hakkei no Fuuin, this seal will use the Kyuubi's Chakra to bring Naruto to his full potential. I left the details in a not on my desk."

"So this will not harm him?"

"No, but one day he will be incredibly strong. More so than I ever was." Minato answered smiling down at his son.

"Minato who is his mother?" Hiruzen asked.

"Kushina was his mother," Minato answered solemnly.

"Was?"

"She died giving birth…gomen Sarutobi-sama I must get going there isn't a lot of time…but before I go I would ask you to read the notes I left for you before making any kind of public statement. Oh, one last thing I hereby reinstate you as Hokage."

"Minato, Good luck."

"Thank-you, Sarutobi-sama…Take care of my son. He the most important thing I'll leave behind in this world."

Minato vanished in flash of yellow.

_End Flashback:_

In one of the many notes Minato had left, he had explained that Naruto would remain mostly unfocused until the seal finished its work. Every day he could watch as Naruto show more and more the potential the Yondaime had mention. Every day he saw Naruto get more focused and determined. Soon he believed that Naruto would be able to shed the mask of stupidity that the seal and his own self doubt had created and that he would finally come into his own. Soon Naruto's potential would awaken.

Hiruzen was sure that this time around Naruto would become a ninja. Officially the only thing holding the young blonde back was the fact that he couldn't make a bunshin. This was not exactly the only reason Naruto was a prankster and a menace, who never takes anything serious, but lately Naruto was realizing that his actions have consequences, in simple terms he was finally growing up. In fact two weeks ago Naruto had come to his office and had asked about his parentage. Hiruzen of course was not able to tell Naruto who his parents were for his own safety, and had told the blonde as much.

In the past Naruto would pout, whine, or even plead with the Hokage. And when the answer wouldn't change, he would storm off and pull a prank on some poor un-expecting bystander. This time Naruto reaction had been different.

_Flashback:_

"But they loved me, right?" Naruto asked sadly, "They just didn't decide they didn't want me and leave right?"

Sighing, Hiruzen looked into blue eyes and said, "Naruto I can tell you this much, both of parents died defending this village, they did **not** abandon you. In fact you were the most precious thing in the world to them."

Naruto's breath had caught in his chest, he nodded to the old Hokage as tears started rolling down is face. What the old man had told him was what he wanted to know even more then his parent's name. He wanted to know if they loved him and…they had. Naruto just smiled and told the old man thank you.

_End Flashback:_

It was in that moment that Hiruzen got his first glimpse of the real Naruto he had been waiting for.

***

Naruto woke to the screeching of his alarm clock. It was the last thing he wanted to hear. All night the blonde had had trouble sleeping. His body had felt hot and uncomfortable. Naruto had never once been sick, but now he was sure he was coming down with something. He felt weak and drained, so much to the point that when he tried to stand up he instantly fell back down on his bed. Finally getting his body to cooperate, he made is to the bathroom to shower and to get ready for his day at the academy. Once in the bathroom Naruto took a look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice that he was uncharacteristically pale and pasty. Naruto sighed it was official he was definitely sick.

Naruto took his shower moving slower than usual but figured he could make up the time by skipping breakfast, seeing as he wasn't really up to eating anyway. Once finished Naruto dressed in his usual Orange and blue jumpsuit and began to make his way towards the academy.

Once there Naruto hurried to his classroom, he was lucky as he must have arrived early. The classroom was still mostly empty. Decided that he didn't want to take a chance of getting someone else sick he took a seat in far back in a corner far away from where everyone usually sat. As Naruto waited for the rest of the class and Iruka to arrive he began to feel dizzy and laid his head down on the table.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the class had finally showed up and Iruka took his place in the front of the room. He eyed all the genin in the room and when his eyes rested on Naruto seemingly asleep, Iruka couldn't help but to feel disappointed. Shaking his head in irritation Iruka finally addressed the room.

"To graduate today, everyone will have to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. When your name is called please come to the next room."

Naruto's classmates one by one, entered the next room and came back with their Hitai-ate. Naruto was still resting his now aching body when he heard his name called. Painfully he hefted himself up from his desk and walked to the room next door. With every step he took his body screamed out in protest.

As Naruto entered the next room he saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk waiting for Naruto. Both had their arms crossed over their chest and were waiting patiently. Iruka had yet to look up as he was busy writing Naruto's information down. With his eyes still focused on the documents in front of him Iruka called out,

"Alright Naruto please create two Bunshins for us."

Naruto didn't reply but instead focused on making the seals to perform the jutsu. When he was done his softly called out, "Bunshin no Jutsu." Instantly a cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto.

Iruka looked up and when the smoke cleared he was surprised to see to that Naruto had created two clones. It would have been perfected if both clones didn't look like they were about to keel over. Iruka turned to the real Naruto and was about to fail the blonde when he noticed that Naruto himself looked very sick about to keel over. That meant that the blonde had successfully performed the Bunshin and that he passed. Iruka wanted to congratulate him but thought it might be smarter to find out if the blonde was okay first.

"Naruto are you okay?" Iruka asked, concerned.

Shaking his head Naruto answered, "Not really Iruka sensei, I feel very dizzy."

"Well, why don't grab your Hitai-ate and head on home?"

"You mean…" Naruto began quietly

"Yep, you passed congratulations." Iruka smiled.

Naruto wanted to jump for joy or run and give Iruka a hug, but his body just wouldn't let him so instead he settled for a small smile and bow, "Thank-you Iruka sensei."

"No need to think me Naruto. You successfully created two Bunshins, but really you should go home, just remember to be back here in two weeks for team assignment." replied Iruka.

Naruto nodded and began to make his way through the academy and then through the streets to his small apartment. Once inside Naruto decided that he would take a nap and hopefully when he woke up, he would feel better.

***

The rest of the student in the academy had begun to wonder just what was taking Naruto so long. Many guessed that he had failed and was trying to plea his way out of it. It wasn't like anyone really expected the blonde dobe to pass anyway. Most weren't worried about the blonde. However, there was one student who was extremely worried about the blonde.

_'I wonder what taking Naruto so long…I really hope he passed,'_ where the thoughts of Hinata Hyuuga after Naruto had failed to return for more than twenty minutes. She was quickly broken from her thoughts as the door of the classroom swung open. She expected it to be Naruto but instead it was Iruka sensei.

"Alright, the last one is Ino Yamanaka," he called out.

_'Oh no, does this mean that Naruto failed? But why didn't he return to the academy?'_

Before she could ask, Ino and Iruka had already left. Sighing softly she decided that she would look for the blonde later to check up on him.

***

Staring through his gazing orb once again, Hiruzen frown at the blonde appearance. He had never known Naruto to be sick and that in itself was very disconcerting. What's more was the fact that he was pretty sure that whatever Naruto was going through had something to do with the seal his father placed on him. Perhaps the changes it made were finally coming to fruition. Puffing on his pipe, the old man decided that he would definitely have to check upon the young genin later.

***

The dreams were…weird and Naruto had no idea what they meant. Actually he really couldn't remember anything in the dreams except for large flashes of colors and fire. Composing himself from his confusion, Naruto finally realize that he no longer felt sick or any pain. It seemed like a little rest was exactly what he needed. Yawning Naruto stretched out and found that he muscle were a little stiff and quickly decided that he should probably take a walk to work out his kinks. Naruto rubbed his head and his hand froze, there was something cool and metallic on his forehead. Reaching out again he felt the object on his forehead and finally remembered. He had passed the graduation exam. He was a ninja.

"YATTA!" Naruto screamed loudly, pumping his fist into the air.

Naruto ran out of his apartment and through the street, almost a blur to those around him he raced on until he reached Ichiraku Ramen. He couldn't wait to tell the old man Teuchi and Ayame-chan that he had actually passed, not to mention that the old man had promised him all he could eat if he passed.

Teuchi Ichiraku smiled as he saw Naruto enter his stand. His eyes immediately spotted the Hitai-ate tied around the blonde's forehead and his smile got even bigger, "Oh ho, I see you actually passed Naruto."

"That's right old man! You're looking at Konoha's newest number one genin." Naruto replied laughing

Teuchi chuckled and shook his head, "Oi! Ayame, bring out a large bowl of ramen for Konoha's newest ninja"

"Coming dad!" a female voice called back.

Ayame wondered what the big deal was; she met new Shinobi all the time. The only person she would get excited about seeing become a ninja was, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked up just in time to see Ayame flying at him before he was lifted off the ground in a big hug, "Oi, Ayame-chan, can't breathe."

"Gomen Naruto-kun, I'm just so happy that you've finally passed. You sit right there and I'll be right back with a largest bowl of ramen I can make."

Naruto eyes got watery as he thought of all that delicious ramen.

"So Naruto, when do you meet you team?" Teuchi asked.

Sitting back down on his stool, Naruto answered, "Ano, Iruka sensei said to be back at the academy in two weeks."

"Is there someone in particular you want on your team?"

Naruto was about answer that he didn't care who was on his team as long as it wasn't Sasuke-teme before he realized that he really didn't care either way.

"Nah, I really don't care who's on my team. I've finally become ninja and I'm one step closer to my dream. I'm prepared to work with whatever team they give me. I don't want anything to ruin my dream."

Teuchi was surprised at the blonde's words. He had never heard anything so profound come from the boy, "I see you finally growing up too."

Naruto just smiled.

***

Walking back home after enjoying his night with the Ichirakus, Naruto decided to take the long way home and cut through the wood. Naruto wasn't really paying attention to where he was going but almost stumbled as he felt something whiz by his head. Turning Naruto saw Kunai sticking out of the tree behind him. Deciding to investigate Naruto cautiously continued forward. The closer he got the more sounds he heard. He easily recognized the sounds of a battle up ahead.

Looking out through the trees, into the clearing before him he saw a sight that made his heart freeze. Iruka-sensei was on his knees coughing up blood as Mizuki stood over him clutching a demon windmill shuriken. Naruto listen closely as Mizuki spoke.

"You shouldn't have interfered Iruka."

"And what let you escape with the forbidden scroll?" Iruka spat.

"Yes, then I would have to kill you!" Mizuki yelled as launched the giant shuriken at Iruka.

Iruka waited till the Shuriken was almost upon him before he spun around the blade tossing a handful of Kunai at the silver-haired Chunin. Mizuki leapt to the side but Iruka was on him in an instant and started to pound on Mizuki throwing punches and kicks. As Mizuki tried to jump backward Iruka sent a spinning kick at Mizuki's hand knocking the scroll out of Mizuk's hands, through the air and right into Naruto's.

Naruto glanced down at the scroll before looking back up at the fight taking place. He could tell that even though Iruka was doing well now, he just wouldn't be able to win this fight. Naruto knew he had to do something but he wasn't sure what. Looking back down at the scroll he saw that it was filled with jutsu.

_'Well maybe there something in here I can use!'_

Naruto quickly tore the bindings off the scroll and read the first jutsu.

The Kage Bunshin: The Kage Bunshin is a clone technique that unlike the normal clone creates a solid clone. The clones split the user's chakra into equal parts allowing the clones to use jutsu. This makes the clone indistinguishable from the original, even to those who possess a doujutsu. Another key note about this jutsu is that anything the clone learns, or any skill it gains while in existence returns to the original once the clone is dispelled.

Warning: this jutsu is considered a Forbidden jutsu, due to the fact that it takes a massive amount of chakra to use. 

Naruto read over the hand-signs at the bottom quickly committing them to memory. He was a little worried about the warning about the need of massive chakra stores but…Jiji always said he had a lot of chakra. Performing the seals he quietly whisper out, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Around Naruto were at least a hundred replicas of himself. He frown, he had thought this jutsu was supposed to be hard. Turning to one of his clones, Naruto beckoned the clone over.

"Okay, I want you to take this scroll to Jiji as fast as you can and let him know what is going on. Don't be seen by anyone."

The clone nodded, "You got it boss."

Turning his attention once more to the battle his eyes widen as he saw Mizuki was about to plunge a Kunai into Iruka's neck. Without thinking Naruto jumped out from his hiding spot and kicked Mizuki in the side knocking him off his feet.

"Don't touch Iruka sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted.

"Ha ha ha!" Mizuki laughed, "I could kill someone like in one shot!"

Eyes narrowed Naruto replied darkly, "Try it trash! I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"

"Then do it brat!"

Naruto charged at Mizuki his fisted cocked back ready to punch. Mizuki saw Naruto coming and smirked. It would be easy to wipe the floor with this brat. Just as Naruto reached him Mizuki heard more shouts, looking up he saw at least a hundred more Naruto's coming down from the trees at him. Mizuki's eyes widen as one of the clones connected a kick to Mizuki's face knocking him off balance. As Mizuki swayed the real Naruto sent his punch straight into Mizuki's stomach sending him flying backward.

Mizuki pulled himself to his feet and glared at the genin. He quickly began forming seals, "Katon: Ryuu Funnu no Jutsu!"

A large blast shaped like dragon's head of red fire shot toward Naruto and his clones. Thinking quickly Naruto jumped away from the flames, his clones however weren't so lucky.

"You didn't really think you could beat me did you?" Mizuki sneered.

Naruto didn't answer, he just charged towards Mizuki again his fist cocked back. Mizuki waited till Naruto got close, then he kicked at Naruto's head. The blond ducked the kick and spun, sending a hook kick into Mizuki's jaw.

Mizuki landed a short distance away his anger finally getting the better of him. He had spent too much time messing around with this genin. Well if the boy wanted to play ninja Mizuki would show him how it was really done. Once again Mizuki formed seal and shouted,

"Ninpou: Hitomi Hishigu no Jutsu!"

Four giant stone walls sprang up from the earth beneath Naruto and quickly surrounded him. Naruto not expecting this he was unable to escape as two of the walls began to close in. Naruto sent charka to his legs and tried to jump out but found his legs were trapped by stone bindings. The young blonde poured chakra into his arms and began to pound on the wall. But it was all to no avail. He could do nothing to escape. The walls had finally tightened enough that Naruto could no longer move and he could feel himself being crushed. Tears rolled down his face as pushed on the walls but he knew it was useless and darkness was upon him.

Naruto looked around and cold tell that he was no longer in Konoha all around him was black, but he could see in the distance beautiful orbs of light. Naruto turned around and was shocked. Behind stood something Naruto never thought he would see up close…a star.

The center of the star burn a hot white while the star itself was cool blue, all around the star was rings of orange fire. Naruto was in entranced. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Slowly Naruto reached out to touch it. At first he felt nothing, but suddenly and without warning a searing pain shot through his body moving through every muscle and finally stopped in his eyes. Naruto quickly shut his eyes, trying to fight the pain.

Mizuki was concerned his jutsu had stopped crushing the blond punk and he could feel strange fluctuations in the brats chakra. Not to mention could see flashes of white and blue from behind the stone. What was worse was that he couldn't find the Forbidden Scroll anywhere.

The pain in Naruto eyes stopped. He could feel power running all through his body. He could feel power in his eyes. Tentatively he opened them. The black world of space rush passed as on last surge of power shot through his body. The stone walls surround him were obliterated and his body was already healing the damage caused.

Mizuki was forced to dodge as the walls ruptured and debris flew at him. His eyes widen as he saw Naruto kneeling in the ruble, his head lowered to the earth, yet seemingly fine. As Mizuki took a step forward and as soon as he did Naruto raised his head. Mizuki stopped mid-step staring into the eyes of the genin. Mizuki was shocked, this gaki, this dead last, had a Kekkei Genkai and a doujutsu to boot. Of course it was unlike any doujutsu he had ever seen. Both of Naruto's entire eyes, where the white was supposed to be, were black. That wasn't so unusual he had seen that before. No what got him was the center of the blonde's eyes. He couldn't make a definite shape from this far back but he could see the two blazing orbs of pure energy rotating in the blonde's eyes.

Naruto was in awe. He knew he was back in Konoha but everything looked so different. The world was white and foggy but he could still easily tell what everything was and he could effortlessly make out image of Mizuki. His entire body screamed out like a beacon, shining in a crimson red color. This color for some reason meant something to Naruto. This color had a purpose. It was violent, hostile; it was the color of an enemy. Naruto saw Mizuki freeze and decided to capitalize on the chunin's mistake.

Naruto blurred forward in speed he didn't know he had and struck out at Mizuki sending the chunin crashing into a tree. Mizuki felt he was hit by a mountain when the genin struck him.

_'How the hell did he get this strong?' _

Mizuki stood and kicked, but was blocked easily and once again knocked away with great force.

_'It's like he saw my kick coming before I even kicked.' _

Mizuki would be shocked to know that that is exactly what happened. When Mizuki stood back Naruto quickly closed the distance between them. As soon as he was upon Mizuki, Mizuki's right leg flared bright and Naruto instinctually brought his arm up to block. He was just as a surprise as Mizuki however he wasn't going to waste time worrying about it. Forming the seals Naruto called out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another Naruto appeared in a puff a smoke, standing next to the original. The two Naruto's nodded to each other, before once again blurring off each reaching an opposite side of Mizuki and both sending a kick to each of Mizuki's temple. The chunin gasped in pain before slumping to the ground either knocked out or dead.

Naruto sighed glad it was over, as his eyes turned back to normal. Naruto's clone dispelled itself and Naruto ran quickly over to Iruka checking for a pulse. He found one though it was faint. Lifting Iruka up Naruto prepared to jump away. However his path was now blocked by the Hokage and two ANBU.

"Naruto are you alright?" the Hokage asked.

"Hai," Naruto answered tiredly.

Hiruzen nodded and then turned to the ANBU wearing the cat mask, "Cat, please take Umino-san to the Hospital quickly."

The ANBU nodded and relieve Naruto of his teacher. In truth Naruto was thankful he barely had enough energy to stand let alone carry someone else. He watched as the other ANBU checked Mizuki for a pulse and confirmed that the traitor was still alive.

"Take him to Ibiki," the Hokage ordered, "Naruto, I know you are tired but if you would please come with me back to the Hokage tower I would like your report."

"Hai Jiji, Let's just walk slow, ne?" Naruto smiled

Hiruzen chuckled at the blonde, "I believe that is acceptable."

END

Jutsu list:

Kage Bunshin- Shadow clone

Katon: Ryuu Funnu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Dragon Rage Technique

Doton: Hitomi Hishigu no Jutsu- Earth Release: Body Crushing Technique


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own!

A/n: Once again Apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

**Bloodline: Tale of Naruto**

**Chapter II**

* * *

Hiruzen took a long puff on his pipe as he stared at the young genin. In truth he was proud of the boy he thought of as a grandson. Naruto had shown that he truly had what it took to be a Shinobi of the leaf. The old Hokage had been fascinated with the young boy's tell of the battle that had taken place between him and Mizuki. Naruto had dutifully recounted his tale and had left nothing out. He had been expecting a Kekkei Genkai of some sort to show up. The seal his father placed on him The Heki Senzaiteki was the seal used in the creation of the Byakugan, which was only powered by a 100 Jounin level ninja. Naruto's was powered by the strongest of all demons, the same one who coincidentally is at fault for the creation of the Sharingan. When Naruto had mention something about seeing things strangely the old man knew that the boy had developed a doujutsu and with the demon that created the Sharingan powering up the seal that created the Byakugan, Hiruzen was more than a little a curious to know what abilities it granted the boy.

"Naruto it seems to me that you have awakened a Doujutsu." Hiruzen explained to the boy after Naruto finished his tale.

"You mean like the Sharingan and the Byakugan?" Naruto asked, slightly excited at the fact that he might have a special ability as cool as that.

"Well, not exactly like them. To be honest I'm not entirely sure as to what your doujutsu does," Hiruzen answered, "Why don't you activate by send a little chakra to your eyes."

Naruto nodded, excited to know the secret to activating his new gift, though a little upset that he didn't figure out something as simple as sending chakra to his eyes. After all he knew he portrayed being dumb…but even his act wasn't **that** dumb. Naruto focused the chakra into his eyes and watched as the world of colors gave way to the glowing white one. He looked closely at his Jiji and saw that unlike Mizuki, the old man had a faint blue color, and was giving Naruto a feeling that screamed ally.

He actually had to hold in a gasp when he saw the boy's eyes. The two spinning orbs looked exactly how the star Naruto described had. He was mesmerized as he watched the twin orbs of fire and light rotate slowly in the boys now void like black eyes. Breaking eye contact Hiruzen smiled at the boy.

"Naruto you have definitely awakened a doujutsu."

"Really? What does it look like?"

Instead of explaining, Hiruzen simply handed a mirror to the boy. Naruto took the mirror slowly and brought it up to his face. Naruto unlike the Hokage was unable stop his gasp and had nearly dropped the mirror. The Beautiful star that he thought he would never see again was there floating around in his eyes.

"You were absolutely right Naruto the star was beautiful." The Hokage spoke trying not to laugh at the young genin's reaction. Naruto just nodded. He was far to shocked to speak.

"Naruto, do you have any idea as to what your eyes do?" asked Hiruzen.

Naruto thought about in the fight with Mizuki he had been able to see the red color that had told him that Mizuki was an enemy, he had also seen that the read moved through Mizuki's body kind of like chakra. In fact Naruto was sure that the red had been Mizuki's charka. That would explain the flare before Mizuki attacked. If that was the case then the blue in the old man must be his chakra, the blue itself represented the old man's…Intentions. He could see chakra and intent.

"I think I know…well at least what I've experience so far." Naruto answered.

"And that would be?"

"Ano…well I believe that I can see the chakra that runs through a person's body and… I believe I can sort of see the intention of the person I look at. Ano…I don't mean I could a person's every intention but I can tell if a person is an enemy or not. Like Mizuki he was an enemy because his Chakra was represented by red and felt very dangerous to me. Just like I can tell you are an ally because your chakra is represented by blue and you feel safe."

"Interesting, you also said that you were able to see Mizuki's attack coming because his charka flared where the attack would come from?"

"Hai."

"Hmm...I believe that we should test it out tomorrow and see just what it can do. If you would meet me at training ground 2 tomorrow sometime after noon, let's say one, I will help you test it myself. Now, I know you are tired why don't head on home and get some rest so that you will be ready for tomorrow." The Hokage said, receiving a nod from the blonde

Naruto was about to go but suddenly stopped as he reached the doors, "Jiji, can I ask you something?

"Of course Naruto you may ask whatever you like."

"Did I get my bloodline from my parents? Did they have it too? Do I have a clan?" Naruto asked. There was more than a bit of desperation in his voice.

Hiruzen knew that he couldn't leave Naruto's question completely unanswered, not this time. Of course he couldn't tell the boy the complete truth either but…maybe he could give the boy something.

"Naruto you are the first to receive you bloodline," the Hokage answered. Naruto looked as though he was about to cry and so the old man continued. "If you will only wait until I can be sure you are ready I will tell you everything you need to about you bloodline and about your parents…I am sorry I cannot tell you their identities yet, but Naruto you are close. One year, in one year the chunin exams will be hosted here at Konoha. If you take these exams and I find you ready I will tell you everything."

Naruto eyes had lighted up. He knew he could have demanded the answer or thrown a fit, but he doubted that it would help him learn any sooner. Now however, he had hope, a date. He was already a genin and chunin was only one step away. It was then that Naruto resolved himself to make sure that he did everything in his power to become strong enough to become a chunin when the time came.

"Hai Jiji I can wait…But I promise you as soon as the chunin exams come around I **will **become a chunin and you **will** tell me." Naruto declared with finality.

***

As Naruto walked from the room Hiruzen smiled at the boy's determination, he had no doubt that Naruto would make Chunin during the exam. He was certain that the boy would put everything he had into making sure that he was ready. Turning to the corner of his office Hiruzen spoke, "So Jiraiya, what did you think of the boy?"

From the shadows a man appeared and replied, "He is interesting…reminds me a lot of Minato-kun."

"That he does. Are you planning to act upon Minato's wish and begin instructing the boy?"

"I wish I could. However, it is not the time for me to train him. The criminal organization known as the Akatsuki has started to pursue the Bijuu. My successor is not ready to take over my spy network and I am still needed outside of the village. However I will be here to train him for the chunin exam finals," was Jiraiya's response.

"Very well, I will find him an appropriate sensei until then…" Hiruzen began.

"Sensei," Jiraiya interrupted, "though I may not be able to teach him personally, I believe I do know someone who could teach him quite a lot."

"And who would that be?" The older man asked genuinely curious.

"Tatsu Hidamari."

Hiruzen's eyes widened, Tatsu Hidamari was last member of the Hidamari clan, a clan who trained directly under the Rikudo Sennin. It just so happen that it was the same clan that had raised and trained Naruto's father as a child. Composing himself he asked, "Do you think Tatsu would train him?"

"Tatsu always thought of Minato as a little brother even if Minato chose to not take the clan name…I believe he would jump at the chance to train Naruto. He will likely see Naruto as his nephew. It also helps that Tatsu was unable to have children of his own; he will want his clan's legacy so it will survive. Though I would have to explain that Naruto does not yet know of his father," Jiraiya answered.

Hiruzen frowned, "Perhaps I will have to tell him sooner. Jiraiya do you think he's ready?"

"Sensei, it not as if we are announcing it to the world. I think Naruto is old enough to know who his parents are without bragging about it or letting it go to his head."

Looking over the paper for the genin teams Hiruzen asked, "How long do you think it will take for you to contact him and get his answer?"

"Maybe a week at most," Jiraiya answered confidently.

Hiruzen looked up and nodded, "Then I want you to contact me and let me know as soon as you can. If he agrees to train Naruto then I will refrain from putting him on a team for the time being, which may be best as I personally do not believe he would fit well on a team that consist of his classmates…and if Tatsu agrees to train him, I will tell Naruto who his parents were. Let Tatsu know that he has nine months to train the boy so that he can return and train with a team for the other three. "

"I will go at once, while I'm gone read my reports on the Akatsuki…I'll see you in a week's time." Jiraiya said before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing Hiruzen read through Jiraiya's report. If he knew the location of the Akatsuki he was tempted to send a team to eliminate them now, though he wasn't sure if he had a team able to really fight against the Akatsuki. He would have to contact the other Kages and let them know of this development. Hiruzen set the report aside. It was time to go home, it was late and he had much to think about.

***

Naruto shot up as his alarm clock went off. The kunai he threw had only barely missed clocked and was now buried deep into the wall behind it. Smiling at his own reaction, Naruto drug himself from his bed. He didn't really have much to do today. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't have to go to the academy. And seeing he was now a ninja he had the feeling that pulling a prank was something no longer acceptable. Sighing Naruto chucked off his bed clothes, throwing them on his bed before grabbing a familiar pair of orange pants and black T-shirt then headed to the bathroom.

After a long shower Naruto shuffled off to the kitchen. He thoughtlessly began preparing a meal of instant ramen; it was something he was so use to that he no longer had to think about it. Besides his mind was thinking of more important things. The old man had told him that he had a year to get strong enough to make chunin and if he made chunin he would finally learn who his parents were. He wondered if he would be able to learn all he needed to before then, he wondered if his new sensei would be able to teach him, he wondered if his new sensei would be willing.

Deciding now was not the time to think of such depressing thoughts, Naruto cleared his mind. Now he just had to find something to do for a few hours. The problem was Naruto mind kept drawling blank. _'Really,' _Naruto mused, _'it shouldn't be this hard.'_ Still there was nothing he could think of well… nothing that would be considered productive. Chuckling at himself, Naruto cleared away the mess he made and decided that he would take a page of Shikamaru's book. He would go to training area two and watch the clouds until the old man arrived.

***

Upon arriving at Training Area 2, Hiruzen had trouble not laughing. There he found the blonde hugged up against a branch of tree sound asleep. Really he should have worried that Naruto slept so deeply out in the open but…Hiruzen had narrowly dodged more than one Kunai, was testament enough that Naruto was well aware of his surroundings.

"Naruto I do believe that when we are referred to as tree huggers it's more to do with that we are hidden by them and not the literal sense," he called out.

Naruto smiled largely into the branch, "Hai jiji," Naruto sat up and patted the branch, "but how else are we supposed to show our affections?"

Hiruzen chuckled and lightly shook his head, "Are you ready to begin Naruto-kun or would like some more time to show your…affections?"

"Ha ha Jiji, I'm ready," Naruto replied, rolling his eyes.

"Good then we shall begin. Please activate you doujutsu."

Naruto focused chakra into his eyes and once again felt the sensation that was very close to, in a sense, waking up. Hiruzen noted Naruto Star like Irises and his flame white pupils and slowly closed the distance between them until he was only six feet away.

"Now Naruto-kun, we are going have a mock spar to see what happens okay?"

Naruto nodded and dropped into the academy Taijutsu stance. Hiruzen noticing that he was ready launched a kick a Naruto's head, which Naruto blocked with ease. "Naruto I want you to explain what happen as it happens."

"Opponent's left leg flares, evasive maneuver. Right leg, block. Right hook, duck."

"Okay Naruto stop," Hiruzen ordered, "Naruto when your bloodline is active it seems as though your mind is constantly and accurately countering the attack thrown. I have another couple of theories to test but I wanted ask you, was my coloring different when I was attacking."

"No jiji, you were still blue. I could feel it from you that you meant no harm." Naruto answered.

Hiruzen nodded, "Now I am going to attack again this time using a lot more speed."

Once again Naruto dropped into his stance. He saw the old begin to move and that palm of his hand flared, his mind told him duck and roll. However before he could actually begin to duck, the old man's palm slammed into his chest sending him backwards crashing into the tree he had been sleeping in. Naruto glared at the old man.

"It seems that we have found the first limitation." Hiruzen spoke, "with your bloodline speed is everything."

"So I have to majorly increase my speed?" Naruto asked getting up.

"Yes, but more about that later I have one final test," with that the old man quickly went through hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto saw a faint out line of charka emerge shaped like a fire ball. Naruto saw that it was quickly becoming more solid and jumped out of the way. The fireball crashed into the ground where Naruto had been standing.

"Naruto did the Jutsu flare as well?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto shaking himself from the attack shook his head in the negative. "No it was as if I actually saw the attack coming a couple second before it was fully formed, giving me just enough time to get out of there. Speaking of….ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? You could have hit me with that thing!"

"Forgive me Naruto, I didn't mean to scare, but I had everything under control." The old man answered with a smile.

Naruto just pouted and grumbled under his breath. Hiruzen was sure that he heard something about crazy old coots. Chuckling at the blondes antics Hiruzen spoke, "I believe we have discern the abilities you doujutsu grants you. Now before I go have you thought up a name for you Doujutsu?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute he had actually been thinking about this since arrived here that morning. "I think I'll call it, the Tenseitogan."

"Heaven star eye, yes that does seem to fit it rather well," Sarutobi said, "oh and Naruto I need see you this Sunday."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." The old man replied mysteriously before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

***

The Hidamari temple was imposing to say the least. It was larger than entire Uchiha district and was located in a hidden valley surrounded entirely by the mountains of North Bird Country. It looked very much like a traditional temple but on a larger scale. The temple was surrounded by a brick fence. At the walls gate there were two large dragon statues facing each other. Jiraiya knew that while they looked harmless now, that at a command of their owner flames would pour from their mouths destroying any enemy who walked through the gate without permission. Jiraiya cautiously stepped forward to the statue on the right. Seeing a small seal etched into the stone Jiraiya quickly sent his chakra into it. Being a seal master, Jiraiya knew that this seal would allow Tatsu to know someone was outside his house.

True enough, Jiraiya had only been waiting five minutes when Tatsu appeared on the other side of the gate in burst of wind. Tatsu was still a young man only in his late 30's. He was dressed in a traditional white kimono that had a dark blue dragon design sewn onto the chest. Around his waist he wore obi of the same dark blue. His hair, black and neat, was pulled up in a tight knot.

"Jiraiya-san, it is good to see you!" Tatsu called out, as he bowed.

Jiraiya returned the bow, "It is good to see you as well."

Tatsu open the gates and ushered Jiraiya to follow him, "So what do I owe this unexpected visit? Is there something wrong?"

Jiraiya frowned, "Why would you assume something was wrong?"

"The only other time you time you've come to visit me was to tell me my little brother was dead," Tatsu answered plainly.

Jiraiya paused in mid step. He turned to Tatsu, "It isn't bad new… more like a favor."

They had reached Temple and Tatsu lead them quickly to the sitting room. Tatsu sat down in a comfortable chair before offering Jiraiya to sit, "And what is the favor you would ask of me Jiraiya?"

"To be blunt I wish to ask for you to train someone." Jiraiya replied.

Tatsu snorted, and looked at Jiraiya as if he had lost his mind, "Why would I train someone. The only things I know are the Hidamari Clan Techniques and they cannot be taught to outsiders."

"Yes well…" Jiraiya began only to be cut off by Tatsu.

"Was it your Hokage who put you up to this?" He snapped, Tatsu stood and snarled at Jiraiya. "He should have known better to think I would train someone from ahidden village. You do remember the last time outsiders were taught our ways….the Uchiha and Senju clans are fine examples why I would not teach someone from that village."

"It is son, Minato's," Jiraiya whispered.

Tatsu's eyes widen and he slumped back down in to his seat. The anger was gone but in its place was quiet fury that threatened to be ten times worse. Tatsu look up and gazed into Jiraiya's eyes; Jiraiya flinched at the rage that was hidden behind Tatsu honey colored eyes.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Tatsu's voice grounded out.

"Minato left explicit instructions that no one was to know…though I believe it was probably an oversight on his part." Jiraiya answered, warily.

"If you believed that why haven't I seen my nephew? Why wasn't he raised here with me? With his family?" Tatsu spewed.

"Minato wanted Naruto to be raised in the village. He never gave any instructions about you. Tatsu, when the Kyuubi was attacking there was mass panic throughout the entire village. It would be hard for one man to remember everything that he should in times like that." Jiraiya spoke comfortingly.

Tatsu sighed, his anger back under control, "I know but he was my brother in every way but blood. He may have never fully embraced our clans teaching but…he was loved here."

"He knew that. He talked about this place quite often. Perhaps he just did not want to burden you with Naruto." J

"Naruto, that his name?" Jiraiya nodded, "It's a beautiful name. When does he come here?"

"So you'll be training him?" Jiraiya asked.

Tatsu glared at the older man, "He is family."

Jiraiya smiled, "We should be here sometime next week."

"Is there a time limit to how long he will be here?"

"Nine months. The Chunin exams are in a year's time. The Hokage wants Naruto back in enough time to get used to working with a team."

"Nine months…that's perfect that's just enough time for me to teach everything," Tatsu spoke excitedly.

Jiraiya looked on in disbelief, "You pan to teach him your family's entire style in only nine months?"

Tatsu chuckled at the look on Jiraiya's face, "Minato put a seal on the temple, when it's activated the seal pull the temple away into a pocket dimension that time move much slower in. He said he figured it out while he was working on the Hiraishin."

Jiraiya nodded remembering Minato saying something about it, though he wasn't really interest at the time, "So how long would nine months be then?"

"Three years exactly."

"Really?" Jiraiya asked once again amazed.

"Yes really…though you should know that will still age inside the pocket dimension." Tatsu warned.

"So he'll age three year in the span that everyone else will only age nine?"

Tatsu nodded in affirmative. Jiraiya thought it over, but he couldn't see where aging three years would be a problem. Naruto could easily explain it to those close to him and those that aren't don't really need to know. Plus it could him against the Akatsuki.

"I see no problem with that." Jiraiya spoke finally, "it is probably for the best."

"Now is there anything I should know about the boy?"

It was then that Jiraiya told the story of Naruto's life up until recent times. Tatsu had been entranced by the little boy's tale. He sounded so much like his little brother that it made his heart hurt. Nevertheless he could not wait until he met him. Naruto sounded so promising just as Minato had. He only hoped that the boy would agree to take the trials unlike his father had.

They stood by the gates, Jiraiya giving out last minute news and other non-important information, Tatsu stood listening and thinking about all the things he would train his nephew. Finally Jiraiya had said all that he had to say and bid farewell to Tatsu, disappearing in a puff of smoke, promising to return next week.

***

Sunday had arrived and Hiruzen was feeling nervous. He didn't know why, he was sure Naruto would be happy at learning the news of who his parents were. Especially when it was much earlier than he had told him. It must the fact that he's going away. That was the only explanation; Hiruzen had always felt as if the boy was part of his own family and as such did not want to see him go. Unfortunately he knew that it was necessary for Naruto's growth. Though it frighten him to think that Naruto would not return a mere nine months older but a whole three years.

The knock on his door alerted him to Naruto's presence, "Come in Naruto," he called out.

Naruto entered the old man's office and sat down. He stared up expectantly at the man he thought of as a grandfather wondering just what he had to say. Deciding he didn't want to give the old man time to beat around the bush he asked, "So what is it I'm here for?"

"Naruto a few days ago I told you that I would tell you parents identity when you became a chunin. However it has been brought to my intention that you are more than responsible enough to know." The Hokage explained.

"You're going to tell me now?" Naruto asked barley believing.

"Well I'm not personally going to tell you…here," the Hokage handed Naruto a scroll, "you're father left that for you just run a bit blood over the seal to activate it."

Naruto took the scroll and looked at it reverently. Shakily he brought his thumb up to his mouth and bit down, hard enough to draw blood. He slowly swiped his thumb across the seal. The seal glowed with a bright blue light before disappearing. Hands trembling, Naruto unrolled the scroll and began to read.

_Dear Naruto, _

_Hey son! You have no idea how many things I want to tell you. There was so much that I was planning to say but now that I'm here putting pen to paper. I find it hard to say anything at all. I guess I should say first off that your mother and I loved you. From the moment we found out she was pregnant with you, you became the most important thing in the world to us. Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki and she was always so full of life. If there is one thing I hope you got from her it's that. You mother was beautiful, smart, a very talented Shinobi. Naruto I'm sorry to say that your mother died during birth. In fact she lived only long enough to hold you in her arms and name you. She said that she could die happily knowing you made it safely into the world. _

_I am so sorry that I am not there to comfort you. But even as I am writing this letter now I have resigned to my fate. Perhaps I should tell you something about myself. My name Minato Namikaze and I am the Yondaime Hokage. You see Naruto as I am writing this letter the demon Kyuubi no Kitsune is on a rampant course for Konoha many of our Shinobi are out there fighting it right now trying to hold it off. However, they as well as I know that their attempts are futile. But I have a solution son a way to destroy the Kyuubi forever and it's because of you. My clan long ago developed a seal called the Fuuinjutsu: Hakkei no Fuuin. This seal allowed me to store the Kyuubi's power within you changing it to your own, whilst I summoned the Shinigami to take its soul. During this process I will die. However as a Hokage I have no problem doing so for my village. The only part that gives me any doubt is the fact that I will not be there to see you grow up. Naruto you are not the Kyuubi…and by now if you are reading this letter then there is no longer any of its power remaining in body and it all has been converted into yours, though it has probably left its mark on your body just as it would if you had been a Jinchuuriki. Do not worry though as whatever mark it has left will disappear shortly after you have awakened whatever power you received from the seal._

_Naruto I want you to become strong and live a good life. I want you to succeed where I have failed and make sure that if you have a family someday you do everything you can to make them happy. Remember that I love you and that I will be proud of you no matter what choice you make in life. _

_Your Father, _

_Minato Namikaze_

Unknown to Naruto the tears that had welled up in his had started over flow, flooding down his cheeks. His emotions were confusing right he had no idea whether to be happy or sad or even angry. He really couldn't see much reason for angry but the child inside of him hated that his father had essentially abandoned him. He of course quickly berated himself for thinking like that.

Naruto looked up at his grandfather figure and asked, "Why now? What made you change your mind and tell me?"

"Naruto your father was not raised here in the village. Like you he was an orphan but was adopted at the age of three. He was adopted by the Hidamari clan, the main family in fact. You see though Minato never took their name they were essentially his family and he was train in their ways. Then over the years have thinned out, in truth there is only one member left, Tatsu Hidamari. Tatsu was your father's adoptive brother, which makes him your uncle. He wants to train you in his clan's ways. I've decided that it would be best for you to learn and it is you right." Hiruzen answered.

Naruto looked very close to pissed, "So you only told me out of necessity? It had nothing to do with it being my right to know or that I was ready?"

"No!" Hiruzen shouted, "It is not like that at all. Had I not thought you were ready I would have just told him to keep secret. Naruto you do not realize how many enemies your father made. If anyone let your heritage get out…we would probably be facing another war with Iwa after the assassination attempts they would try."

Naruto calmed, "I get it jiji but it hurts."

"I know it does."

"When am I going to go see my uncle?" Naruto asked a small smile coming to his face when he said uncle.

"You'll leave tomorrow that's enough time for you to gather you things and say goodbye your friends."

Naruto snorted, "I don't have any friends Jiji…but I'll definitely say goodbye to Iruka-sensei, old man Ichiraku, Ayame-chan."

"Very well you may want to do so now. Naruto before you go…you must understand that you aren't allowed to tell anyone of your heritage not until you return. Just tell whoever that you are going on a training trip," Hiruzen lectured.

"I won't tell anyone, believe it!" Naruto shouted, and then smiled sheepishly at his outburst, "He-he sorry old habits."

Smiling indulgently Hiruzen waved it off, "Hurry off to Ichiraku, you'll find Iruka there as well."

Naruto nodded and leapt up from his seat safely storing his father's letter in his pocket.

***

"That went well." Jiraiya commented as he made his presence known.

"Yes, well better than I expected really," Hiruzen admitted. He noticed the distraught look on Jiraiya's face. "Is something the matter Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya sat down in the chair just recently vacated by the blonde genin and sighed, a frown on his face. "I've just received a report from my spy in Otogakure."

Hiruzen looked intrigued, "Well what did they find?"

"That Orochimaru is the Otokage and that he is planning an invasion with Suna during the Chunin exams." Jiraiya spoke gravely.

Hiruzen eyes narrowed. It was just like Orochimaru to try something like this. Well he was not going to be bested. "Jiraiya I want you to be here when that time comes."

"Of course," Jiraiya answered instantly, "besides I'll be here to train the gaki for the finals anyway. Knowing Orochimaru he'll wait until then to attack."

"Yes but we will be ready, Jiraiya I want you to send a message Tatsu and explain what is going to happen and ask if he will help. I also want you to find Tsunade and tell that I am ordering her back to the village," the Hokage ordered.

"I'll try but you know she won't listen." Jiraiya said.

"You will tell that if she does not return then she will be declared a missing-nin and that you will attack and kill her on the spot." Hiruzen spat.

"You can't really mean that." Jiraiya said looking horror stricken.

"No, but we have to be strict right now we can't afford to have one of our best medics not to mention Shinobi out of the village if it is going to be under siege. I want you to explain to her what is going on. Tell her that even though she has lost much in this village, it's still her duty to protect and that Dan and Nawaki would be disappointed with her actions."

"Alright sensei I will leave at once…who know how long it'll take me to find her." Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke


End file.
